


An Impala's Hunters

by Lady_of_the_Lake_of_Stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Lake_of_Stories/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Lake_of_Stories
Summary: Ever since she was little (Y/N) Davidson could sense things others couldn't. Good things like friends, family, other humans, and animals. And the bad things. (Y/N) wore several protect symbols on necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Nothing making sense until a fateful encounter with a Dean Winchester fully submerges her within the world of the supernatural. Now caught up in the Winchester family drama (Y/N) helps the brothers save people and hunt monsters while also coming to terms with her feelings for the oldest of the Winchester brothers. The only real question is, can these feelings persist even after SEVERAL deaths.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Woman in White-Part One

(Y/N) Davidson wasn’t supposed to meet Dean Winchester. It happened when he was hunting a little under two years ago in her hometown. She ended up being an asset after inserting herself into the situation, being able to sense presences and auras of people and creatures. Once the spirit was dealt with (Y/N) stowed away in the back of Dean’s car and he didn’t realize she was there until she asked what he was having for lunch when he pulled up to a diner. She nearly got a punch to the face for that one. After a long argument Dean, begrudgingly, gave in...after (Y/N) stole his keys and only promised to give them back if he kept her around. While John wasn’t too thrilled about it ar first, he let her stick around. Since then Dean trained her how to deal with all the things they hunted and brought her along with him, with her as a stowaway at first. After she saved his life a couple times Dean finally agreed to keep her with him at all times.

She felt the energies enter her field before she heard the voices of the two bickering brothers.  
“Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors,” Sam said as he followed Dean into the parking lot.

“Pretty kickass warriors if you ask me.” (Y/N) said, spinning a knife gently in her hands as she leaned against the Impala, the few rings she had glinting in the dim light. She glanced up, her intense eyes meeting Sam Winchester’s.  
“Who’s this?” he asked Dean, nodding his head in her direction.

“(Y/N) Davidson, and before you ask, yes. Like the motorcycle.” she said casually, “I’m assuming big brother Dean caught you up on John being gone after your little tussle.”  
“Are you a hunter?”

“Sort of. I talked your brother into letting me stick around and train me.”

“I don’t think holding my car hostage counts as talking into,” Dean grumbled and a smile danced across (Y/N)’s lips.

“You held the Impala hostage?” Sam asked

“Another story, another day. Anyways, about John being missing.” (Y/N) pressed and Dean nodded.  
“Sammy Dad’s in trouble, if not dead. I can feel it.”  
There was a beat of silence before Dean continued,  
“And we can’t do this alone.”

“Yes, you can.”

“He means he doesn’t want to do it without you.” (Y/N) translated, rolling her eyes at Dean’s aloofness. There was another moment of silence as Sam sighed.  
“What was he hunting?” Sam finally asked and Dean popped open the trunk and spare tire compartment, propped it open, and began grumbling about where he put papers.  
“So when Dad left, why didn’t you two go with him?” Sam asked

“We had our own gig,” Dean said, still rummaging through the compartment.

“Down in New Orleans, some voodoo shit.” (Y/N) added

“Dad let him take you on a hunting trip without him?” Sam asked, surprise clear on his face.

“Dude.” Dean said, looking up, “I’m twenty-six and she’s twenty-five.”  
(Y/N) smiled a bit, reaching into the trunk and pulling out a folder. She yanked some papers out and glanced them over before tossing them over to Sam.  
“John was checking out some two-lane backup little outside Jericho, California.” she explained, “Almost a month ago that guy, Andrew, went missing. Found his car, but they couldn’t find him.”

“Maybe he was kidnapped.” Sam offered

“Yeah. Well,” Dean said, slipping the folder away from (Y/N) and tossing another paper to Sam, “here’s another one in April. And December.”  
Dean began to toss papers to Sam as (Y/N) read off dates,  
“Oh-four, oh-three, ninety-eight, ninety-two. Ten guys, past twenty years. All male, all same five-mile stretch of backroad.”  
Dean grabbed a bag from the trunk, digging through it.  
“It started happening more and Dad went to go dig around. That was three weeks ago. I haven’t heard from him since, and that’s bad enough.” Dean said as he pulled out a handheld tape recorder. He pressed play and a staticky sound came out,  
“Dean, (Y/N)...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may...Be careful you two. We’re all in danger.”

“You know there’s EVP on that?” Sam asked without hesitation.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Dean teased and Sam shook his head.

“Anyways, we slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we got.” (Y/N) said, nodding to Dean who hit play again. A woman’s voice broke through in a faint whisper,  
“I can never go home...”  
Dean stopped it as Sam repeated the end,  
“Never go home.”  
Dean dropped the recorder in the back as (Y/N) put down the shotgun holding the compartment open. She stood up and Dean shut the trunk.  
“Almost two years, never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing.” Dean said, leaning against the trunk. (Y/N) lightly smacked the older brother’s arm, hissing his name in mild annoyance. Sam let out an exasperated sigh, looking at the duo of hunters.  
“Alright.” he said, “I’ll go. I’ll help you find him.”

“Thanks, Sam.” (Y/N) said with a grin as Dean nodded.

“But I need to be back first thing Monday.” Sam said, turning back towards his apartment building, “Wait here.”

“What’s first thing on Monday?” Dean asked, making Sam stop in his tracks and turn around.

“I have...an interview.”

“What, a job interview? Skip it.”

“Dean!” (Y/N) hissed again, crossing her arms.

“It’s a law school interview.” Sam said, “It’s my whole future on a plate.”

“See.” (Y/N) said and Dean rolled his eyes, not sparing his partner a glance.

“We got a deal, or not?” Sam asked

“Yeah, go pack, Sam. Dean and I will wait here.” (Y/N) promised before grabbing Dean’s ear and dragging him to the driver’s side door.  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” he complained, prying her nimble fingers off. Sam smiled a bit before turning away and heading back to his apartment to pack.

(Y/N) slid into the passenger’s seat, Dean glaring over at her as he started the car. (Y/N) barely cast him a glance. A smile ghosting her lips at her friend’s face.  
“Does somebody want their baby brother riding shotgun instead of their lovely hunting companion?” she teased

“Did you really have to do that in front of Sam?”

“That’s what you get for telling him to skip an interview. Sorry for embarrassing you in front of him if that’s what you’re upset over.”

“I was not embarrassed.”

“Sure, Winchester.” she said with an eye-roll, “Whatever you say.”

“Quiet, Davidson,” Dean grumbled, turning his attention to the stairs to wait for his brother to reappear. (Y/N) chuckled a bit, shaking her head as she began to fidget with one of the many necklaces hanging from her neck.

(Y/N) leaned across the back of the Impala, putting the nozzle back in the pump as Dean walked back out from the gas station with candy bars, chips, and pop.  
“Sam, you want breakfast?” he called over to his brother

“No thanks,” he said, rooting through Dean’s cassette collection in the passenger’s seat.

“You hungry?” he asked, turning to (Y/N) who smiled and snagged a bag of chips.

“Starving,” she said, grabbing her worn, discarded leather jacket off the trunk as she headed to the backseat.  
“Come on, those are my favorite.”

“I know dear, that’s why I took them.” she said, collapsing in the back as she tore the bag open, “I’ll let you have a couple though.”

“How did you pay for that stuff?” he asked, “You and Dad still running credit card scams?”

“Sam, be nice. Hunting isn’t a pro-ball career.” (Y/N) playfully chastised.

“And all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us their cards.”

“Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam asked, pulling his door shut.  
“Uhhhh, Bert Aframian,” Dean said as he got in the car.

“His son Hector and niece Maggie.” (Y/N) added, holding a chip up to Dean who snatched away and popped it in his mouth.  
“Sounds about right.” Sam said nodding as he tossed some cassette tapes back in the box, “I swear man, you gotta update your cassette collection.”

“Why?” Dean and (Y/N) asked in sync, looking wide-eyed at the youngest Winchester.

“Well for one,” Sam said, “They’re cassette tapes. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock”  
He asked, holding a cassette up for each band he named off.  
“House rules Sammy.” Dean said as he grabbed a cassette and popped it in, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”  
Dean started the car as he dropped the box back in with the rest. AC/DC’s “Back in Black” started up as Sam spoke up.  
“Sammy’s a chubby twelve-year-old. It’s Sam now.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you. Music’s too loud.” Dean said, circling his finger by his ear. (Y/N) scoffed from the back as Dean pulled out.  
“You Winchester brothers,” she chuckled teasingly “you two are quite the headache.”

“Don’t you know it, Davey.” Dean laughed

“So how’d you two meet up?” Sam asked

“He was on a solo gig, I saw and sensed the spirit he was dealing with, helped him fight it off.”

“Then she stowed away in the backseat and held my car hostage.”

“Stumbling upon your keys in your jacket pocket is very different from holding you precious baby hostage.” (Y/N) said, making a face at Dean.

“Well, I can see why he kept you around.” Sam said, “You sound like just as much trouble as he is.”  
(Y/N)’s laugh filled the car as she grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket.  
“Sammy, can you turn the music down and help me make some calls about John? Make sure he hasn’t kicked the bucket on us yet.”

“No one matching John at the hospital, you got anything, Sammy?” (Y/N) asked as she hung up.

“Nope, nothing at the morgue either. So that’s something, I guess.”  
(Y/N) sat up a bit in the back, sensing energies enter her field before seeing some cars gathered around a bridge a little ways ahead.  
“Check it out,” she said pointing in the direction of the cars. Dean pulled over, popping open the glove box and tossing one a fake ID back to (Y/N). He flashed a smile at his brother as he and (Y/N) scrambled out.  
“Let’s go,” he said

The trio approached the bridge, Dean and (Y/N) ready to reach for their IDs.  
“No sign of struggle, no footprints, fingerprints. Spotless. Almost too clean.” a man said from the other side of the car.  
“So, this kid. Troy. He’s dating your daughter isn’t he?” a darker-skinned, in sight officer asked

“Yeah.”

“How’s Amy doing?”

“She’s putting up missing posters downtown.”

“You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn’t you?” Dean asked. The officers looked up when Dean spoke and the darker-skinned one straightened up to speak to them.  
“Who are you?” he asked and (Y/N) stepped in, flashing her badge.

“Federal marshals.”

“You three a little young for marshals, aren’t you?”

“Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you.” Dean laughed as he and (Y/N) went over to the car, peering around.  
“You had another like this one though, right?” (Y/N) asked

“Yeah, that’s right. About a mile up the road.” the darker-skinned one said

“The victim, you knew him?” Sam began to question

“Yeah, town like this everybody knows everybody.” the officer said as the other two hunters circled the car.  
“Besides all the victims identifying as men, is there any other connection?” (Y/N) as she and Dean stopped on the other side of the car.  
“No. Not so far as we can tell.”

“So what’s the theory?” Sam asked, moving over to Dean and (Y/N)

“Honestly, we don’t know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?”

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guys,” Dean said with a smile. (Y/N) kept a straight face as she ground the heel of her combat boot into Dean’s foot as Sam stomped on the other once. Dean’s smile dropped and the officers gave the trio a weird look.  
“Thank you for your time,” Sam said as the trio started back towards the Impala. 

“Gentlemen.” (Y/N) said with a curt nod. A short distance away Dean smacked the other two in the arm.  
“Ow! What was that for?” Sam asked as (Y/N) just grinned.

“Why’d you two have to step on my feet?”

“I’ve told you not to talk to police like that.” (Y/N) said simply. Dean stepped in front of the two, turning to face them.  
“Come on. They don’t really know what’s going on. We’re all alone in this. I mean if we want to find Dad we’ve got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.” he said as three new energies entered (Y/N)’s field.  
“Dean.” (Y/N) whispered, looking over Dean’s shoulder. He turned around, facing two older men, one rounder and shorter than the other, and a taller man several years younger than his two companions. (Y/N) recognized one as the sheriff and the other two were FBI agents.  
“Can I help you three?” the sheriff asked

“No, sir. We were just leaving actually.” (Y/N) said with a gentle smile as she grabbed the backs of the boy’s jackets and guided them back to the car. As they walked past the FBI agents Dean nodded at them.  
“Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.”  
(Y/N) suppressed a sigh as the trio moved past the sheriff, who turned to watch them go. They piled into the Impala, (Y/N) sliding behind the wheel as Dean begrudgingly took shotgun.  
“Who wants to go talk to Amy?” she asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd try his out, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think.


	2. The Woman in White-Part Two

The trio walked down the sidewalk, following a girl in jeans and an oversized jacket as she tacked up missing posters by a movie theater.  
“I’ll bet you that’s her,” Dean said

“Mhm.” (Y/N) hummed

“Yeah,” Sam added as they approached. The girl paused to hang up a flyer in front of the theater and the trio took their chance.  
“Are you Amy?” (Y/N) asked

“Yeah.”

“Troy told us about you. We’re his uncles and aunt, I’m Dean, he’s Sammy, and she’s (Y/N).” Dean said, motioning to the other two as he said their names.  
“He never mentioned you to me,” she said, moving to another spot in front of the theater, rifling through her bag of flyers.  
“Oh, that’s Troy I guess. See, we’re not around much, live up in Modesto.” (Y/N) said

“So, we’re looking for him too, and we’re kinda asking around,” Sam said when another young woman in dark clothing and makeup came up, putting a hand on Amy’s arm.  
“Hey, are you okay?” she asked softly

“Yeah.”

“Amy, would you mind if we asked you a few questions? It might help us find Troy.” (Y/N) asked gently.

The trio sat across from Amy, and her recently introduced friend, Rachel, in a fairly dim dinner. (Y/N) stared out the window as she listened to the boys ask questions, her senses thrown off by all the auras entering and leaving her field. Cups of coffee and pop sat in front of them, the three hunters’ untouched, as Amy spoke,  
“I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call right back and...he never did.”

“Did he say anything strange? Maybe, out of the ordinary?” (Y/N) asked, turning her gaze from the window. Amy shook her head gently, diverting her gaze from the trio a bit.  
“No. Nothing I can remember,” she answered and (Y/N) nodded, focusing her gaze back out the window. Dean slid his arm off the back of the seat behind (Y/N) and leaned forward.  
“Here’s the deal ladies.” he said, “The way Troy disappeared, something’s not right. So if you’ve heard anything…”  
The girls looked at each other and the hunters perked up.  
“What is it?” (Y/N) asked gently, reaching across the table and letting her hand rest softly by Amy’s.  
“Well, it’s just...I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.” Rachel said

“What do they talk about?” the three asked in unison, earning a slightly surprised look from the girls.   
“It’s kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.” Rachel said, pausing as Dean glanced at (Y/N) and Sam who were both nodding, “Well supposedly she’s still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.”  
The three hunters shared a look and (Y/N) slowly drew her hand back from across the table, the cogs in her mind turning.

(Y/N) and Sam sat around Dean as he typed Female Murder Hitching into the Jericho Herald archive search. Nothing came up and he frowned a bit, changing it to Female Murder Centennial Highway. Nothing came up again and Sam reached over, “Let me try.”

“I got it.” he insisted, slapping his brother’s hand away. (Y/N) sighed, grabbing the back of Dean’s chair and pulling him away from the computer as Sam moved in front of it.  
“Dude!” Dean protested, hitting his brother’s arm and lightly batting (Y/N) away, “Couple of control freaks.”  
(Y/N) giggled lightly, resting her head on the back of Dean’s chair.  
“You know you love us.” she teased as Sam sighed.

“Angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?” he asked

“Yeah.” Dean and (Y/N) said

“Then maybe it’s not murder.” Sam offered, replacing the murder in Dean’s search with suicide. He hit search and after a moment one article came up titled “Suicide on Centennial.”  
“This was nineteen eighty-one. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old,” Sam began, making (Y/N) shift uncomfortably at the closeness in age she had to the ghost, “jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.”

“Does it say why she did it?” (Y/N) asked, leaning over the back of Dean’s chair.

“Yeah.”

“What?” Dean asked

“An hour before they found her, she calls nine-one-one. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren’t breathing. Both die.”

“Hm.” is Dean’s response as (Y/N) sits there quietly

“‘Our babies were gone,’” Sam quotes, “‘and Constance just couldn’t bear it,’ said husband Joseph Welch.” 

“Does that bridge look, familiar boys?” (Y/N) asked, glancing between the brothers as she straightened up.

The trio walked across the bridge that night, stopping over the river about mid-way across to peer over the edge.  
“So this is where Constance took the swan dive,” Dean said as they stared into the dark water below.  
“So, you think Dad would have been here?” Sam asked

“Well, he’s goin’ after the same story and we’re goin’ after him.” (Y/N) offered as they started walking down the bridge again.  
“Okay, so now what?”

“Now we keep digging till we find him.” Dean said simply, “It could take a while.”

“Dean, I told you I’ve got to get back by—”  
“Monday.” the brothers finished together, stopping, before Dean added, turning to face Sam, “Right, the interview.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I forgot.” Dean said, pausing for a moment, “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?”

“Dean.” (Y/N) said in a warning tone

“Maybe, why not?”

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you’ve done?”

“No, and she’s not ever going to know.”

“Well, that’s healthy.”

“Dean, back off.” (Y/N) said, a bit more firmly this time and Dean hesitated before speaking again,  
“You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are,” Dean said, turning and continuing to walk down the bridge. (Y/N) looked between the two brothers before following behind Dean.  
“Who’s that?” Sam demanded

“One of us.”

“No. I’m not like you. This is not going to be my life.” Sam insisted, moving in front of Dean and stopping him. (Y/N) stepped forward, the tension heavy in the air.  
“Well, you have a responsibility to—” Dean began, his words coming out a bit harsh.

“To Dad,” Sam began, pausing, “and his crusade?”

“Boys.” (Y/N) said, stepping up between them, “Cut it out.”

“If it weren’t for pictures, I wouldn’t even know what Mom looks like. What difference would it make?” Sam continued as Dean swallowed hard, tensing, “Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom’s gone, and she isn’t coming back.”

“Sam, stop—”  
Dean cut (Y/N) off when he moved past her and grabbed the front of Sam’s jacket and threw him up against the side of the bridge. There was quiet for a moment before Dean said calmly,  
“Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Dean.” (Y/N) said softly, reaching out when she felt the energy shift. She froze and Dean let go of Sam, stepping towards her.  
“Davey, what is it?” he asked and she pointed over his shoulder.

“It’s her.”  
The brothers’ gazes followed her finger until their eyes landed on a woman with dark hair, her simple white dress blowing in the wind as she stood on the edge of the bridge. The three stared in silence as the woman slowly looked over before tipping forward off the edge. They jumped into motion as she fell, racing to where she had just stood.  
“Where’d she go?” Dean asked as they searched the river where she had fallen.

“I don’t know.”

“I still feel her energy.” (Y/N) said when they heard the Impala’s engine turn over as it roared to life. The trio’s attention shot to the car as the headlights illuminated the bridge.  
“What the—” Dean began

“Who’s driving your car?” Sam asked and (Y/N) fished the keys from Dean’s jacket pocket, holding them up. There was a beat before the tires squealed as the Impala sped towards them. (Y/N) didn’t hesitate, grabbing the brother’s arms as she made an about-face and ran.  
“Come boys! Go! Go!” she insisted, letting them go as the car gained on them. Without seeing another option the three dove over the edge of the bridge, (Y/N) and Sam grabbing onto beams and wires to keep them suspended as Dean tumbled into the water. The Impala screeched to a halt as (Y/N) and Sam attempted to scramble to solid footing, barely making it before they looked down at the water.  
“Dean!” (Y/N) yelled, frantically scanning the area below.

“What?” he called up, crawling out of the water  
The two immediately relaxed as Sam yelled down,  
“Hey, are you alright?”

“I’m super,” he said, shooting them an okay sign. (Y/N) let out a breathy laugh, resting her forehead against the metal of the bridge while Sam shook his head, chuckling.

Dean, now covered in muck, closed the hood as he and (Y/N) stepped back from it, Sam walking over.  
“Car all right?” he asked

“Yeah, whatever Constance did to it, it’s fine now.” (Y/N) said, dusting off her hands and she and Dean leaned against the Impala.  
“That Constance chick, what a bitch!” Dean yelled into the night as if Constance could still hear him, though (Y/N) knew she was gone.  
“Well, she doesn’t want us poking around, that’s for sure,” Sam said as Dean sighed

“What now boys?” (Y/N) asked, looking between the brothers and Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, glancing down at his hands and flicking some of the muck off. Sam sniffed, leaning forward and looking at Dean across from (Y/N).  
“You smell like a toilet,” he said and Dean looked down at his clothes again with a slight grimace.

Dean tossed his credit card down on the front desk of a local hotel, giving a tiny twitch of the corner of his mouth as he said,  
“One room please.”  
The man behind the counter studied the card, as (Y/N) smiled behind Dean, before looking up.  
“You guys havin’ a reunion or somethin’?” he asked and Dean raised an eyebrow

“What—” Sam began

“Yes! Which Aframian got here before us? George? Zoey?” (Y/N) jumped in quickly with a smile.  
“No, another guy. Bert Aframian came in and bought out a room for the whole month.”

“Opp, ya know what, that’s exactly something Uncle Bert would do. Right, Hector?” (Y/N) asked, lightly shaking Dean’s arm.  
“Yeah. Hey, mind givin’ us his room number? We’d like to surprise him if you don’t mind.”

Sam glanced around again as (Y/N) and Dean blocked him from view while he picked the lock of John’s motel room. There was a click and the door swung open, the three quickly stepping inside and quietly closing it behind them. They looked around, blinking at the posters, newspaper clippings, and other belongings strewn about the room and pasted to the walls.  
“God, I forgot what John does to the poor hotel rooms.” (Y/N) muttered as they stepped over a ring of salt to get to the rest of the room. Sam went to study the salt while (Y/N) and Dean went over to a wall covered in clippings of papers and books. As Dean flipped on a lamp a half-eaten burger was revealed. (Y/N) sniffed it, recoiling immediately.  
“Uck, he probably hasn’t been here in a couple days. That burger almost smells as bad as you Dean.” she quipped with a small grin, tossing the leftover burger into the trash can.  
“Salt, cat’s-eye shells.” Sam said, ignoring (Y/N)’s jab at his brother as he looked over at them, “He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in.”  
Dean investigated a wall of missing person’s posters and (Y/N) peered over his shoulder as he stopped.  
“What do you got here?” Sam asked quickly, heading over

“Centennial Highway victims.” Dean said as they took in all the missing posters, “I don’t get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities.”  
(Y/N) and Sam split off, Sam going to one wall while (Y/N) went to the other as Dean continued talking. (Y/N) flipped on the lamp by her wall and quickly took in the information. About the newspaper article was a scrap of paper with ‘woman in white’ scribbled on it with pictures of other women in white surrounded it.  
“Boys, John figured it out.” she said, “He found the same article. Constance Welch, a woman in white.”  
Dean turned back to his wall, staring at all the missing posters.  
“You sly dogs.” he said before turning back around, “All right, so if we’re dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”

“She might have another weakness,” Sam said, coming over to examine the wall.

“John would wanna make sure though. Dig her up. I don’t see where she was buried though.” (Y/N) said as Dean come over to join the party.  
“Well if I were Dad, I’d go ask her husband, if he’s still alive,” Sam said, pointing at the picture of Joseph Welch.  
“Hmm,” Dean hummed as Sam moved away, “All right, why don’t you two see if you can find an address? I’m gonna get cleaned up.”  
As Dean walked towards the bathroom Sam turned around.  
“Hey, Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad—I’m sorry,” he said as Dean held up a hand.

“No chick-flick moments.” he and (Y/N) said at the same time as the young woman rolled her eyes at the older Winchester’s attitude.  
“All right, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Bastards, both of you.” (Y/N) said with a grin as she perched on the edge of the bed. The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched a bit as she stepped into the bathroom and Sam chuckled before crossing the room to the mirror where a photo was wedged in. (Y/N) ignored it, beginning to look for the address of Joseph Welch.

(Y/N) stood by the door, twirling a knife between her fingers as Sam sat down on the bed, listening to his voice mails. (Y/N) looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening as Dean stepped out, grabbing his coat and flipping off the light.  
“Hey guys, I’m starving. I’m gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street,” he said, heading towards the door, “You want anything?”

“No,” Sam said and (Y/N) pushed herself off the wall.

“Aframian’s buying.”

“Mnh-mnh.”

“I’ll come with,” she said, pocketing her knife and following Dean out the door. They stepped out into the bright sun, heading towards the Impala. The two had just gotten past the parked cars when Dean looked over and stopped, noticing the guy who had checked them in talking to a couple of police officers.  
“Go get Sammy, tell him it’s a five-o,” he said, waving her back. (Y/N) dipped behind the cars as the cops spotted Dean and she quickly went back into the hotel room.  
“Five-O, we gotta go.”


	3. Woman in White-Part Three

“You want to give us your real name?” the Sheriff asked, walking into the interrogation room with a box in his arms.  
“I told you. It’s Nugent, Ted Nugent.” Dean said with a slightly cocky smile.

“I’m not sure you realize just how much trouble you’re in here.”

“We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or ‘squeal like a pig’ trouble?”

“You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of, Satanic mumbo jumbo.” the Sheriff said as he leaned on the box, giving Dean a cold, hard stare, “Boy, you are officially a suspect.”

“That makes sense. ‘Cause when the first one went missing in eighty-two, I was three.”

“I know you got partners. One of them’s an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing.” the Sheriff continued and Dean gave a shrug, seeming exasperated, “So tell me, Dean...is this his?”  
The Sheriff tossed an old, leather-bound binder stuffed with papers on the table that he had pulled from the box. Dean’s mood shifted as he stared at the binder, recognizing immediately it as his Dad’s journal. The Sheriff casually walked around the table towards him, sitting down as he spoke,  
“I thought that might be your name, lucky guess really though. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it’s nine kinds of crazy, but I found this, too.”  
He flipped it open to one of the last pages were written in black marker and circled was,  
Dean and Davey 35-111

“Now,” the Sheriff said as Dean stared at his Dad’s handwriting, “you’re staying right here till you tell me exactly what the Hell that means.”

\------

The door to Joseph’s house swung open to reveal an older man in a white shirt, flannel, jeans, and a ball cap. His eyes were fairly small as if he spent a lot of time squinting at things he couldn’t quite see.  
“Hi sir, are you Joseph Welch?” (Y/N) asked with a charming smile.

“Yeah.” the man answered with a small head nod.

The three walked down a junk-filled driveway while Joseph held the picture of John and the boys, studying it. Joseph handed it back to Sam as he spoke,  
“Yeah, he was older, but that’s him. He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter.”

“That’s right,” Sam said, keeping his hands shoved in his pockets.

“See, us three, we’re workin’ on a story together.” (Y/N) said, pushing some of her hair from her face.

“Well, I don’t know what the hell kind of story you’re working on—the questions he asked me.”

“About your late wife, Constance,” Sam said and Joseph looked over at him, pausing for a moment.  
“He asked me where she was buried.”

“Right, and where is that again?” (Y/N) asked, pulling a marker from her pocket and getting it ready to write the location on her hand.  
“What, I gotta go through these twice?”

“It’s just fact-checking,” Sam said quickly, “if you don’t mind.”

Joseph sighed, looking down, “In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge.”

“Why did you move?”

“I’m not gonna live in the house where my children died,” Joseph said, stopping. (Y/N) and Sam turned to face him.

“One more question Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?” (Y/N) asked, pocketing her marker.  
“No way.” he said immediately, “Constance—she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known.”

“So you had a happy marriage?” Sam asked. Joseph was silent for a moment, something about his face changing slightly to be more guarded.  
“Definitely,” he said, shaking his head a little bit. (Y/N) and Sam stared at him, studying him before a moment before (Y/N) shifted and looked towards the Impala and Sam looked down, “Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.”  
The two hunters began to walk away, reaching the Impala as Joseph began to walk away. (Y/N) fiddled with the keys when Sam turned back to Joseph.  
“Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?” he asked suddenly making Joseph spin around.  
“A what?”

“Sam.” (Y/N) hissed

“A woman in white or sometimes a weeping woman. It’s a ghost story. Well, it’s more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they’re spirits. They’ve been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, you understand, but all share the same story.” Sam explained, moving closer to Joseph as he spoke.

“Boy, I don’t care much for nonsense.”

“You see, sir,” (Y/N) added, cursing herself, “when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. These women, well, basically suffering from temporary insanity, killed their kids. Once they realized what they had done, they...took their own lives.”

“So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again.” Sam finished

“You think…” Joseph said, his bottom lip trembling, “you think that has something to do with Constance, you smartass?”

“You tell us,” Sam said

“I mean, maybe—maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children.” Joseph was shaking as he spoke, though (Y/N) couldn’t tell if it was from anger or grief, “Now you get the hell out of here. And you don’t come back.”

(Y/N) hung up the phone, making her rounds near the police station when she saw Dean climbing down a fire escape. She adjusted the duffle on her shoulder and ran over, easily catching up to him and grabbing his arms.  
“Holy shit Davey!” Dean yelped as quietly as he could  
“Good to see you too, now come on. I’ll fill you in,” she said, taking his hand and dragging him away from the station.  
“Who’s idea was it to make the fake nine-one-one call?” he asked as they stopped, keeping in the shadows as a couple of cop cars drove past.  
“Sam’s, which I thought was pretty illegal for a law student, but what do I know? I’m just a credit card scamming hunter.” she joked, dragging him along behind her, “Now come on, I brought the stuff to grab a car and hit the road.”

“You said you were gonna fill me in, Davey? Where’s Sam and my car?”

“Sam’s on his way to Constance’s old house. That’s where she was buried and Sam told me he would get a head start and make the call to get you an escape opening if I stayed around and filled you in and got you to the Welch’s old house,” she explained when she noticed the journal. She stumbled a bit, recovering as they saw a car to steal.  
“Is that—” she began, fumbling with the duffle  
“Yeah, it’s Dad’s journal,” Dean said, popping the lock on the driver’s door once he grabbed what he needed from the open duffle.  
“John never goes anywhere without that.”

“He left it to tell us where he’s going. He left coordinates for the two of us.”

“I’ll figure out where he’s going in the car, I’ll call Sam and update him.” (Y/N) said as Dean unlocked the passenger door for her. (Y/N) pulled out her phone and dialed Sam’s number only for it to go to voicemail. She tensed, something heavy settling in her gut.  
“You better hurry Dean, I think Sam might be in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Woman in White should be up next week! I'm several chapters/episodes ahead so it should take a little bit for things to slow down since I'm starting college classes back up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Woman in White-Part Four

When (Y/N) and Dean pulled up to the house they saw the flickering form of Constance on top of Sam as his pained screams filled the air. The two yanked out their guns and approached the car.  
Gunshots and the shattering of glass filled the air as Dean and (Y/N) fired at Constance until she vanished. They kept approaching the car as Constance appeared again and the two-shot her until she vanished again. Sam pulled himself up and started up the Impala.  
“I’m taking you home,” he said and the car shot forward, barreling towards the house.  
“Sam!” Dean yelled after him as he and (Y/N) raced after the car as it slammed through a fence before crashing through the wall of the house. Dean and (Y/N) raced into the house behind Sam and the car, yelling after him.  
“Sam!” Dean called

“Here!”

“You okay?” (Y/N) asked, rushing over to the passenger side window and peering in.

“I think,” he said as Dean came up behind (Y/N).

“Can you move?” Dean asked, gently pushing (Y/N) aside as he crawled in through the window.  
“Yeah, help me,” he said, taking Dean’s hand as he started pulling him out of the car. (Y/N) helped steady Dean as he helped Sam out, shuddering as the house’s energy finally hit her as her panic flitted away.  
“There ya go,” Dean said as Sam stumbled out of the car. The three turned to see Constance holding a large framed picture, a solemn look on her face as she studied it. (Y/N) stepped closer to Dean, not liking the energy she felt in the house. Suddenly Constance looked up, her face hardening into anger.  
The hunters and ghost stared at each other for a moment, no one moving, no one speaking, everything still and silent except for the wind howling outside. The silence was broken as Constance hurled the picture aside, stepping out from in front of a cabinet as it slid towards the hunters.  
They gasped, doubling over as the cabinet slammed into them. The Winchesters and (Y/N) pushed against it, struggling to free themselves as Constance watched, moving towards them.  
Suddenly, the lights flickered to life as the electricity in the house crackled. They all looked around, the hunters no longer struggling. Constance slowly turned, looking at the staircase behind her. Water began to flow down the side and Constance's gaze slowly traveled farther up the stairs. (Y/N), Sam, and Dean could see two long shadows cast on the wall by the stairs and watched as Constance stepped towards the base of the staircase, a forlorn look etched on her face.  
There was silence as the trio watched Constance stare up the stairs. (Y/N) shivered as the energies in the house intensified, subtly pulling her jacket tighter around her. The near whispers of two children echoed through the house, sending chills down the hunter’s spines, “You’ve come home to us Mommy.”  
A look of pure sadness and regret blanketed Constance’s face as two children flickered into view behind her. She whirled around, staring down at them in fear. The children lurched forward, beginning to suckle their mother as she let out a chilling scream, her form flickering.  
The three spirits suddenly erupted into images of blue flames, flesh, and bone as they began to melt into the ground. The house shook as Constance’s screams intensified, the images intensifying before they collapsed into a puddle on the ground that seemed to seep into the floorboards the sound of a gurgling drain filled the house. As soon as the puddle vanished the energy in the house lightened and (Y/N) relaxed feeling like a weight had been pulled off her chest. The trio took a breath before pushing the cabinet off them, letting it fall as they moved over to the little bit of remaining water where Constance and her children had vanished.  
“So this is where she drowned her kids,” Dean said as they stared down at the puddle.  
“That’s why she could never go home.” Sam said quietly, “She was too scared to face them.”

“You found her weak spot.” (Y/N) said, nodding a bit

“Nice work Sammy,” Dean said, clapping him on the shoulder as he turned back to the car. Sam let out a pained laugh as he and (Y/N) followed after Dean.  
“Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?”

“Hey, saved your ass,” Dean said as he opened the passenger door for (Y/N), “I’ll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I’ll kill you.”  
(Y/N) laughed, ruffling Dean’s hair as she slid into the passenger seat as Sam chuckled off to the side, finally heading towards the car.

As they drove back towards Stanford (Y/N) finally started her work on figuring out where John went, running her finger across the map, holding a flashlight in her mouth.  
“Got it! John went to...Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.”

“Sounds charming, how far?” Dean asked, glancing over

“‘bout six hundred miles.”

“We shag ass, we can make it by morning,” Dean said with a smile and Sam sighed in the backseat, leaning forward.  
“Dean, um…” he began and Dean’s smile fell

“You’re not going,” he said

“The interview’s in ten hours. I got to be there,” Sam said as Dean went quiet, drawing his lips together, nodding. (Y/N) reached over and gently rested her hand on his knee, her usual comforting and calming motion when they were sitting.  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” he said, relaxing under (Y/N)’s touch a bit, “I’ll take you home.”

Dean pulled up in front of Sam’s apartment building and turned the car off, watching as he grabbed his bag from the back next to him and climbed out. (Y/N) had been half awake as the neared Stanford, but she suddenly shot awake, short of breath and her eyes darted around. Dean gently set his hand on top of hers, trying to get her to relax as Sam quirked a brow.  
“She’s okay, probably just had a bad dream,” Dean said and Sam nodded, leaning in the window a bit.  
“You’ll call me if you find him?” he asked and Dean nodded, “Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“Yeah, all right,” Dean said, starting the Impala back up as Sam started up towards his apartment.   
“Sam,” Dean called as he put an arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder, still trying to get her to relax. Sam turned around, watching the two hunters.   
“You know, the three of us made a hell of a team back there,” he said

“Yeah.”  
Sam gave a small wave and went into his building. Dean went to pull out when (Y/N) grabbed his arm, looking green in the face.  
“Dean, something bad is o-or maybe was, I can’t tell. But Sam’s in danger.” she gasped. Dean’s eyes widened and he threw his car into park and raced into the building, (Y/N) taking a shuddering breath before scrambling out after him.

Dean kicked in the door to Sam’s apartment, worry and panic clear on his face.  
“Sam!” Dean yelled, rushing in.

“Jess!” Sam cried from another room. Dean and (Y/N) rushed in, finding most of his bedroom already engulfed in flames as Sam laid on the bed, covering his face.  
“Sam! Sam!” Dean yelled as Sam screamed no from his bed. The two looked up to see Jess plastered to the ceiling, the flames billowing off of her as the front of her nightgown was stained with blood. Dean raced forward and grabbed Sam off the bed as he screamed Jess’s name. Dean hauled him forward and out the door which (Y/N) slammed shut before fire exploded against it as the three raced out.

Dean and (Y/N) stood a little ways behind one of the fire trucks that had responded, watching smoke pour from Sam’s old apartment windows in silence. The two slowly turned and went back to the car to find Sam loading guns from the trunk. The two brothers looked at each other and Sam sighed, dropping the gun back in the trunk, “We got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This is way overdue! I've been busy with this new semester so it's been slow going, but I will try to update again next week.


	5. Wendigo-Part One

(Y/N) jumped a bit, snapping out of her zoned-out state as Sam shot awake in the passenger seat and blinked a bit, rubbing his eyes and looking a little spooked.  
“You okay?” Dean asked, glancing over

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, still not sounding fully awake. Dean nodded and (Y/N) waited for him to press the topic.  
“Another nightmare?” he asked, almost on cue. Sam cleared his throat, clearly not interested in talking about it and Dean went quiet before looking over.  
“Wanna drive for a while?” he asked and (Y/N) smiled while Sam chuckled, not seeming to believe him.  
“In your whole life, you never once asked me that,” he said

“He lets me drive.” (Y/N) said, resting her arms on the front seat.

“Yeah, and I just thought you might want to. Never mind.”

“Look, man, you’re worried about me. Both of you are. I get it, and thank you, but I’m perfectly okay.” Sam said and Dean and (Y/N) gave the same mm-hmm, focusing on the road. Sam sighed, grabbing the map off the dash.  
“All right.” he said, clearing his throat, “Where are we?”

“We are just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean said as sam unfolded the map to see a big red ‘x’ labeled 35-111.  
“You know what? Maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.”

“Sam,” (Y/N) said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, “we dug around for a week. We couldn’t find anything. You wanna find the thing that killed Jess—”

“Gotta find Dad first.” he finished and (Y/N) gave his shoulder a small squeeze before letting her hand drop.  
“Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years? It’s no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He’ll know what to do.”

“It’s weird, man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge…”

“What about it?” (Y/N) asked, leaning forward.

“There’s nothing there. It’s just woods.” Sam said, closing the map and letting it drop, “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?”

(Y/N) was looking over a 3-D map of the forest, studying it as if trying to ingrain every detail in her mind.  
“So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.” Sam said, walking over to join her as Dean looked around the rest of the ranger station, “It’s cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place…”

“Dude, check out the size of this friggin’ bear,” Dean said, staring at a picture of a hunter and their prize of a gargantuan bear. Sam and (Y/N) looked over, (Y/N) with a small smile and Sam with a clear look of disbelief on his face.  
“Did he ever get anything done before meeting you?” Sam asked under his breath as they walked over before adding at normal volume, “And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It’s no nature hike, that’s for sure.”

“You three aren’t planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge, by any chance?” a voice said from behind them and the three hunters spun around to see a forest ranger standing behind them.  
“Oh, no, sir.” Sam said quickly, putting on a smile, “we’re environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder, just working on a paper.”

“Recycle, man,” Dean said, raising a fist and it took everything in (Y/N) not to cringe at him as they chuckled a bit.  
“Bull.” the ranger said and the trio quickly glanced at each other, “You’re friends with that Hailey girl, right?”  
There was a moment of quiet before (Y/N) nodded, “Yeah, you caught us, Ranger...Wilkinson.”

“Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth. So it’s not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” he asked and Dean shook his head, “Tell that girl to quit worrying. I’m sure her brother’s just fine.” he said, turning away from them.

“We will sir.” (Y/N) said as they started towards the door

“Haily, she’s quite a pistol, huh?” Dean asked with a smile and the ranger stopped, turning around.  
“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother’s return date.” Dean said

The three had just left the ranger station as Dean chuckled, folding up the permit and stowing it away in his jacket.  
“What are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam asked

“You do you mean?” Dean asked as (Y/N) watched the interaction

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?”

“Well she has to have a reason for thinking her brother is in trouble, we go talk to her maybe we can figure out what we’re walking into.” (Y/N) said

“But we have you for that, right?”

“I sense energies and can tell what is and isn’t human. I can tell when an energy is good or not. I can even pick up on traces of magic and curses. If I’m close to someone or they have a strong energy I can differentiate it from others, but I can’t pinpoint if something’s a vampire, werewolf, or shapeshifter.”

“Exactly,” Dean said, giving Sam a weird look

“What?” he demanded

“Since when are you all ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ anyway?”

“Since now,” Sam said before getting in, slamming the door to the back behind him. It was pretty clear he had no interest in talking to either hunter. (Y/N) sighed and moved to the other side.  
“Oh really?” Dean said a disbelieving look on his face as he got in.

Dean knocked several times at the door to Haily’s house before stepping back next to (Y/N). It didn’t take long before the door swung open to reveal a young woman in a black tank top with brown hair and light skin.  
“Hailey Collins, I’m guessing. I’m (Y/N) and these two gentlemen are Dean and Sam.” she said, motioning to the boys, “We’re rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over to ask some questions about your brother, Tommy.”  
Hailey hesitated, looking a bit torn before making up her mind, “Let me see some ID.”  
Dean pulled out one of his fake IDs and held it up to the screen. Hailey studied it for a moment before pushing open the door, “Come on in.”  
The hunters gave quick thanks when Hailey caught sight of the Impala.  
“That yours?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, glancing back at the car and looking a little proud of it.

“Nice car,” she said, giving him a small smile over her shoulder as she went inside. The hunters followed her in, moving into the dining room where a boy, Hailey had quickly introduced as Ben, was sitting at the table.  
“So if Tommy’s not due back for a while, how do you know something’s wrong?” Sam asked, moving around the kitchen and stopping behind Ben.  
“He checks in every day by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven’t heard anything on over three days now.” Haily said, setting down a bowl as she stirred the contents a bit.  
“Maybe he can’t get any reception.” (Y/N) offered from her spot on the wall across from Dean.  
“He’s got a satellite phone, too,” Hailey said, turning to face the other girl before heading back into the kitchen.  
“Could it be he’s just having fun and forgot to check-in?” Dean asked

“He wouldn’t do that,” Ben said suddenly, giving Dean a serious look. Dean turned and looked at him and Ben averted his gaze, focusing back on his food as Hailey came back in.  
“Our parents are gone. It’s just me two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.” she explained and (Y/N) nodded, looking between the brothers.

“Reminds me of someone we know.” she said before looking over at Hailey, “Could we see the pictures he sent you?”  
She nodded and gave a quick yes, leading them over to her laptop on the other end of the table. It beeped as Hailey pulled up the pictures.  
“That’s Tommy,” she said as one of the pictures loaded, showing a young man laughing at the camera that resembled Hailey. She flipped through a couple of pictures before stopping on a video with a mostly dark image.  
“This is his last message,” she said getting up and letting Sam take a seat. He hit play as the other two hunters crowded in around him, watching the screen carefully.  
“Hey Hailey, days six, we’re still out near Blackwater Ridge.” Tommy said into the camera as a shadow darted across the screen from outside the tent behind him, “We’re fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.”  
Hailey stopped the video and Dean quickly spoke up as the hunters stared at the screen,  
“Well, we’ll find your brother. We’re heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.”

“Then maybe I’ll see you there.” Haily said, moving away from the laptop as the trio shared a look, “Look, I can’t sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I’m heading out in the morning and I’m gonna find Tommy myself.”

“I think I know how you feel,” Dean said, briefly looking her up and down. A brief fire flared in (Y/N)’s gut that she quickly shrugged off.  
“Could you forward these to my partner?” she asked, motioning at Sam.

“Sure,” Hailey said

“So, Blackwater Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic—local campers mostly—but, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.” Sam said as the group took a seat at a table in a crowded bar. He took out John’s journal opened it as Dean and (Y/N) leaned forward on the table.  
“Any before that?” Dean asked

“Yeah. In nineteen-eighty-two, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.” Sam said, handing a newspaper clipping from the journal over to (Y/N) and Dean, “And, again, in nineteen-fifty-nine, and again before that, in nineteen-thirty-six. Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork.”  
Sam pulled out his laptop and opened it to the video Hailey had shown them. As Dean folded up the article on “grizzly” attacks Sam got their attention, “Here’s the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy’s video to the laptop.”

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly as (Y/N) moved to the other side of the table.

“Check this out,” Sam said, having the video go forward frame by frame as a shadow moved across the screen behind Tommy.  
“Do it again,” Dean said and Sam rewound the video before playing it frame by frame again. In three frames the shadow crossed the screen. Sam paused it again and looked between (Y/N) and Dean.  
“That’s three frames. It’s a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.” he said  
“Damn, didn’t know the Flash liked to kidnap people.” (Y/N) muttered as Dean hit Sam’s shoulder.  
“I told you something weird was going on,” he said looking a bit excited about it.

“Yeah.” Sam said, closing his laptop, “I got one more thing. In fifty-nine, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid—barely crawled out of the woods alive.”

“Gotta name?” (Y/N) asked and Sam looked between the other two with a grin.

“Look, Ranger, I don’t know why you’re asking me about this. It’s public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—” Mr. Shaw said

“Grizzly? That’s what attacked them?” Sam interrupted. Mr. Shaw took a puff of his cigarette and silently nodded.  
“The other people that went missing that year,” Dean said, stepping forward, “those bear attacks too?”  
Mr. Shaw gave a small nod, his cigarette hanging from his mouth.  
“What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?” Dean asked and Mr. Shaw’s gaze went to the floor.  
“Mr. Shaw,” (Y/N) said gently, stepping up next to Dean, “anything you could tell us, no matter how far fetched, could help us. If we knew what we were dealing with, we could stop it.”

“I seriously doubt that.” he said, pulling his cigarette from his mouth as he sat down, “Anyways, you wouldn’t believe me. Nobody ever did.”

“Mr. Shaw,” Sam said, coming forward and sitting down in front of him, “What did you see?”  
Mr. Shaw sighed, giving a small shake of his head, “Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar…” he said and the hunters looked between each other for a brief moment, “like no man or animal I ever heard.”

“It came at night?” Sam asked and Mr. Shaw nodded, “Got inside your tent?”

“It got inside our cabin.” Mr. Shaw said, “I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn’t smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn’t even wake up until I heard my parents screamin’.”

“It killed them, Mr. Shaw?” (Y/N) asked gently

“Dragged ‘em off into the night.” he said, shaking his head and Dean looked over at his companions, “Why it left me alive...I’ve been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this though.”  
Mr. Shaw pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal three large claw mark scars. The hunters starred and Mr. Shaw nodded, letting his shirt cover the scars again, “There’s something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.”

The trio walked out of Mr. Shaw’s home and towards the Impala.  
“Spirts and demons don’t have to unlock doors if they want inside, they just go through walls.”

“Probably something else then.” (Y/N) said

“Something corporeal,” Sam added and (Y/N) and Dean looked over at him.

“‘Corporeal?’ Excuse me, Professor.” Dean said

“Shut up.” Sam said and (Y/N) giggled as he continued, “So, what do you two think?”

“The claws, the speed that it moves—” Dean began

“Skinwalker, black dog maybe.”

“Whatever we’re talking about, we’re talking about a creature. And, it’s corporeal, which means we can kill it.”

Dean and (Y/N) went back to the trunk, Dean popping it open as (Y/N) opened the arsenal and propped it open as Dean looked behind them to avoid prying eyes. (Y/N) had a duffle open and began filling it, Dean joining in as Sam came over.  
“We can’t let that Hailey girl go out there,” Sam said, beginning to help load the bag.  
“What are we gonna tell her, she can’t go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?” Dean asked

“Yeah,” Sam said, looking over at Dean and (Y/N) who stared at him, pausing their work.  
“Sam, her brother’s missing. No way she’s gonna sit this out. We’ll go with and protect her and keep an eye out for the bastard that’s hunting people.” (Y/N) said as she and Dean resumed packing before grabbing the duffle and closing up the trunk.  
“So now finding Dad’s not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?” Sam demanded, annoyance clear in his tone. Dean and (Y/N) stared at him, (Y/N) stepping closer to Dean.  
“What?” he demanded

“Nothing,” Dean said, tossing a P.O.ed looking Sam the duffle before getting in the car, (Y/N) hurrying to take shotgun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, loves! Schoolwork has kept me busy, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Wendigo-Part Two

“People.” (Y/N) said from the back, sitting up as they slowed at her heads up. As they turned the corner they could see Hailey and Ben with who they could only assume was their guide. Hailey’s group looked over as the Impala slowed, stopping just behind their car. The hunters climbed out, their duffle of supplies slung over (Y/N)’s shoulder.  
“You guys got room for three more?” Dean asked with a smile

“Wait, you wanna come with us?” Hailey asked, looking a bit hopeful

“Who are these guys?” the new guy asked

“Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up for search and rescue.”

“You’re rangers?”

“Yes, sir.” (Y/N) said politely as Sam started towards the woods.

“And you’re hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Hailey asked, eyeing Dean’s outfit. Dean looked at his outfit before looking over at (Y/N)’s, both wearing very similar clothes.  
“Well, sweetheart, we don’t do shorts,” Dean said following Sam with (Y/N) following.  
“Correction, I didn’t have any clean shorts,” she muttered to him with a smile

“Oh, you think this is funny?” the man asked and the hunters stopped, “It’s dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt.”

“Believe me, sir, we understand how dangerous it can be. We just want to help these two find their brother, that’s all sir.” (Y/N) said before gently tugging Dean’s jacket sleeve and pulling him after her and towards the forest.

The group trudged through the trees, scanning the area. Not long after heading out Hailey had introduced them to her hired guide, Roy. As the walked (Y/N) moved between the front and back periodically, on edge, to see if any unusual energies entered her field. She was moving up to slip in front of Dean when he spoke,  
“Roy, you said you did a little hunting.”

“Yeah, more than a little.”

“Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?”

“Mostly bucks, sometimes bear.”

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Dean joked, moving past (Y/N) and almost past Roy before the back of his jacket was grabbed and he was jerked around to face Roy. Everyone behind them froze and (Y/N) stepped forward, watching Roy carefully.  
“What ‘cha doing Roy?” Dean asked calmly and Roy looked down before grabbing a stick and stabbing the ground with it. There was a clang as a bear trap’s jaws snapped closed, severing the stick. Roy looked up and smiled smugly at Dean.  
“You should watch where you’re stepping...Ranger,” he said before walking away and Dean nodded with a grin. (Y/N) moved up next to him, pausing as he smiled back at the others.  
“It’s a bear trap.” he chuckled before following Roy, (Y/N) right next to him as the others followed.  
“You didn’t pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You’re not rangers,” Hailey said, moving up between Dean and (Y/N) as she grabbed Dean’s arm and spun him around, “so who the hell are you?”  
(Y/N) and Sam stopped, letting Ben pass. The brothers made eye contact and nodded at each other. Sam moved past, bringing (Y/N) along with him, though she trailed behind in an attempt to keep all energies in her field. She heard Dean begin talking, mention how he and Sam were brothers looking for their father and how she was a friend before she stopped listening to the conversation.  
When Dean rejoined (Y/N) he was eating from a bag of peanut M&M’s. She reached into the bag and took a small handful. Dean gave her a look of mock shock and she giggled, lightly hitting his arm.  
“I bought them for you, I eat them too.” she said and Dean rolled his eyes at her as she quickened her pace to resume her “patrol” for the area around them.

“This is it, Blackwater Ridge,” Roy said a good distance later.

“What coordinates are we at?” Sam asked and Roy pulled out his GPS as Sam looked around a bit.  
“Thirty-five and minus one-elven,” he said as Dean and (Y/N) walked over to Sam. They stopped and looked around, (Y/N) shifting uncomfortably.  
“There’s a bad energy here,” she said quietly as they listened.

“You’re tellin’ me. Do you hear that?” Dean asked and (Y/N) nodded.

“Yeah.” Sam said quietly, “Not even crickets.”  
The hunters looked around a bit more before Roy put his GPS away.  
“I’m gonna go take a look around,” he said and Dean, Sam, and (Y/N) turned around.

“You shouldn’t go off by yourself,” Sam said before focusing back on the woods in front of them.  
“That’s sweet.” Roy chuckled, “Don’t worry about me.”  
He headed off into the woods and (Y/N) sighed, moving around the area as she stayed close to the boys.  
“I’m going to try and pick up on the energy,” she muttered, starting over to circle the area when Dean gently grabbed her wrist.  
“No,” he said quietly before speaking up, “everybody stays together. Let’s go.”  
Dean started further into the woods, taking a moment before releasing (Y/N)’s wrist.

They had hiked for a while longer when Roy called out from a little ways away,  
“Hailey! Over here!”  
The two Collins siblings took off running, the hunters close behind as they wove through trees and tramped over the underbrush before coming to a sudden stop at the ruins of a campsite. Hailey let out an oh my God as they stared at tents ripped to shreds with supplies scattered across the scene as blood stood out clearly among the wreckage, splattered on a destroyed tent. Roy said something about it looking like a grizzly as a sick feeling settled in the pit of (Y/N)’s stomach. There had been death here, only made more apparent as she noticed more blood painting the scraps of the tents.  
They all moved in closer, (Y/N) tense as she hung close to Dean. Trying to let his familiar energy calm her. They surveyed the scene, taking in any evidence they could.  
“Tommy?” Hailey called out weakly before calling out again, “Tommy!”  
(Y/N) came up behind her, gently shushing her as Sam did the same, looking around.  
“Why?” Hailey demanded

“Something,” she made eye contact with Sam, “might still be out there.”

“(Y/N). Sam.” Dean called and the other two looked around one more time before joining the older Winchester.  
They stepped over a fallen tree and crouched down next to Dean as he spoke,  
“The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish.” their eyes followed gouges in the dirt, stopping where they vanished, “it’s weird.”  
They stood up, (Y/N) still scanning the area, “It’s definitely not a skinwalker or black dog. And, it’s still close by.”  
The three shared a look before starting back to the campsite.

They got back to see Hailey holding a cell as she cried. Dean crouched down next to her, “Hey, he could still be alive.”  
There was silence for a moment before a man’s cries for help split through it, echoing through the trees. The hunters pulled out their guns as Roy led the charge with his own, everyone tearing through the trees towards the voice. As they followed it the energy (Y/N) picked up on getting stronger, as a heavy feeling settled in her gut. And then suddenly it wasn’t so strong. They all stumbled to a stop, looking around, tense, at the empty woods around them.  
“It seemed like it was coming from around here didn’t it?” Hailey asked as they continued to scan the trees. The feeling intensified and (Y/N) began backing up.  
“Everyone back to camp,” she said, spinning around, “Now! Hurry!”

When they reached the camp they found it just as they had before. Carnage, and without their packs.  
“Our packs!” Hailey cried, coming to a stop.

“So much for my GPS and my satellite phone,” Roy grumbled, crouching down to look for evidence.  
“What the hell is going on?” Hailey demanded

“It’s smart,” Sam said

“It’s cutting us off so…” (Y/N) continued

“So we can’t call for help.”

“You mean someone. Some...nut job, out there just stole all our gear.” Roy insisted

“Boys, we need to talk. In private.” (Y/N) said, stepping off a little ways into the trees. The two followed her until they were a good distance away from the campsite and (Y/N) turned to face them.  
“Lemme see John’s journal,” she said, holding out her hand. Dean reached into his coat, pulling it out and handing it over. She quickly opened it, flipping through several pages as the boys looked around.  
“Okay,” she said suddenly, drawing their attention back to her as she moved between them to show off her find, “wendigos.”  
“(Y/N), come on sweetheart. Wendigos? They’re in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. We’ve never heard of one out this far west.”

“Think about it Dean, I think she’s onto something. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.”

“Great.” Dean said as he pulled out his gun, “Well, then this is useless.”  
(Y/N) handed back the journal as Sam started back to the others. He stopped and leaned back towards the other two, “We gotta get these people to safety.”

Sam began speaking as soon as he reentered the campsite,  
“Alright, time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.”

“What?” Hailey snapped

“Kid, whatever’s out there, I think I can handle it.” Roy insisted

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” Sam said, “If you shoot this thing, you’re just gonna make it mad. We have to leave, now.”

“One, you’re talking nonsense, two, you’re in no position to give anybody orders.”

“Oh, keep your dick from in between your shoulders, just let it stay in your pants where it belongs and listen.” (Y/N) snapped earning a glare from Roy.

“We never should have let you come out in the first place, alright? We’re trying to protect you.”

“You protect me? I was hunting in these woods when your Mommy was still kissing you goodnight!”  
Roy got up in Sam’s face a (Y/N) moved towards him, held back by Dean’s hand on her arm, his body tense and his grip tight. She stood down and discreetly took his hand as Sam continued,  
“It’s a dam-near-perfect hunter, it’s smarter than you. And it’s gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here.”

Roy laughed in his face, “You know you’re crazy, right?”

“Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—” Sam began as Dean’s hand left (Y/N)’s and he pushed Sam back.  
“Chill out,” he said as Roy laughed in the background, (Y/N) fingering her rings as she contemplated punching the cocky ass in the face.  
“Stop it. Everybody just stop.” Hailey insisted, moving between the brothers and Roy, “Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I’m not leaving here without him.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke up,   
“It’s getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We’ll never beat it—not in the dark.”

(Y/N) was already moving, “We need to settle in and protect ourselves. Dean, the journal.”


	7. Wendigo-Part Three

(Y/N) and Dean were putting the finishing touches on the symbols surrounding the camp as Hailey and Ben sat by the fire.  
“One more time, that’s…” Hailey began.

“Anasazi symbols, they’ll protect us.” (Y/N) answered, standing up to double check her work, “The wendigo can’t cross over them.”  
Roy laughed from a little ways off, his gun resting on his shoulder.  
“Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.” Dean said, glancing up. Though (Y/N) was once again wondering how much damage her rings could inflict if she punched something...or someone.  
Dean got up and moved over to Sam, (Y/N) glancing around and reaching out to try and pick up on any unsavory energies before joining them.  
“You want to tell us what’s going on in that freaky head of yours?” Dean asked quietly.

“Dean—“

“No, you’re not fine.” Dean said, “You’re like a powder keg, man. It’s not like you. I’m supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?”

“Dad’s not here.” Sam said after a moment of quiet, “I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” (Y/N) sighed, plopping down on the ground at Dean’s feet, “To be honest, I don’t think John’s ever been to Lost Creek. I can’t feel any traces of his energy.”

“Then let’s get these people back to town, and let’s hit the road...go find Dad.” Sam said as the other two hunters shook their heads, “I mean, why are we still even here?”  
Dean sighed and (Y/N) leaned forward, out of his way as he stood up. He crouched down in front of Sam and pulled out the journal, holding it out and tapping the cover.   
“This is why.” he said, “This book. This is Dad’s single most valuable possession. Everything he knew about every evil thing is in here. And he’s passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things…”

“The family businesses.” (Y/N) finished, that had always left a bit of a sting behind when she heard it. John had tried to use it as an excuse on why she couldn’t hunt with them when Dean brought her back.  
Sam opened and closed his mouth a moment before speaking,  
“It makes no sense. I mean—why doesn’t he just call us? Why doesn’t he just tell us what he wants, where he is.”

“I don’t know.” Dean said, “But the way I see it—Dad’s given us a job to do, and I intend to do it.”

“I do too.” (Y/N) said placing a hand on Dean’s knee, “And I have no doubt we’ll find John at the end of this trail.”

“No, I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica’s killer. It’s all I can think about.”

“Okay, alright.” Dean said, “We’ll find them, I promise. Listen to me, you gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can’t keep it burning over the long haul. It’s gonna kill you.”

“Patience, Sam. I promise we’ll find them, it’ll just take some time.”

“How do you two do it?” Sam asked with a breathy chuckle, “How does Dad do it?”

“Well, for one, them.” Dean said, motioning to the Collins, “I mean, I figure our family’s so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little more bearable.”  
There was a moment of quiet as Sam watched the siblings tend the fire, leaning against each other.  
“I’ll tell you what else helps.” (Y/N) said, drawing Sam’s attention, “Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we can.”  
Sam gave a small smile, the three relaxing a bit before cries for help split the night. The sickening feeling smacked (Y/N) in the face and she gagged, overwhelmed by the sudden energy. Dean put a hand on her back as she coughed, taking a few deep breaths.  
“You okay Davey?” he asked quietly as she stood and (Y/N) nodded. The hunters went back over to the Collins and Roy as Dean cocked his gun, the cries filling the air.  
“It’s trying to draw us out,” (Y/N) coughed, still trying to get over the sudden energy, “Just stay put. It can’t hurt us if we stay in the circle.”

“Right, the magic circle will protect us.” Roy snarked, earning a glare from Dean.

“I’m sorry, didn’t we decide your dick should stay in your pants and not on your shoulders?” (Y/N) snapped as another cry rang through the night. Another cry sounded out and twigs snapped around them, they cry being cut off with a roar.  
“Okay, that ain’t no grizzley.” Roy said. Hailey took Ben’s hand and sat him down by the fire again, telling him it would be okay. (Y/N) wanted to take Dean’s hand for comfort, reassurance, familiarity, but knew it was stupid. They had to be ready if it came after them. A growl sounded again, the source just out of sight as Hailey screamed and she and Ben fell back. (Y/N) gagged again and coughed,  
“It’s here.”  
Roy fired into the trees and the wendigo’s the snarl moved, the guns trained on it following. Roy fired two more shots and the wendigo yowled.  
“I hit it!” Roy said before charging off into the trees.

“Roy no!” Dean yelled, going to the edge of the circle, “Roy!”  
Dean turned back to Hailey and Ben and ordered them not to move before going after Roy, Sam and (Y/N) hot on his heels.  
“It’s over here!” Roy’s voice called, a ways off.

“Roy!” Dena yelled

“It’s in the tre—“ he was cut off and the hunters continued to charge through the trees, the energy getting stronger before vanishing. (Y/N) gasped as the sick feeling left as she and the boys still charged through the trees, calling out for Roy. The stopped and scanned the area, Sam taking the flashlight around the trees.  
“Dean, Sam.” (Y/N) said, “It’s gone.”


	8. Wendigo-Part Four

The remaining five sat around the campsite in silence the next day, Dean inspecting the marks made by the wendigo as Sam tugged at a bookmark in the journal. Birds chirped around them, a welcome sound to (Y/N) since it told her the wendigo wasn’t nearby.  
“I don’t...I mean these types of things, they aren’t supposed to be real.” Hailey finally said.

“I wish I could tell you differently,” Dean said, heading back into the center of camp.

“How do we know it’s not out there watching us?” Hailey asked

“Because of me.” (Y/N) said, “That thing gets close enough I’ll sense it.”

“It’s why she was ill last night. Wendigos move fast, it entered her field so quickly it made her feel sick.” Dean explained, “But we’re safe for now.”

“How do you know about this stuff?” Hailey asked, watching Dean. Dean was quiet for a moment, deciding on his answer before (Y/N) spoke up,  
“It runs in the family, I’m just the annoying best friend who tags along.”

“Don’t say that Davey, you aren’t that annoying.”

“Wow, thanks, Winchester.” (Y/N) scoffed when Sam came over. Dean and (Y/N) both greeted him and Hailey got up, turning to face Sam.  
“So, we’ve got half a chance in the daylight,” Sam said as he approached, “And I, for one...wanna kill this evil son of a bitch.”

“Well, hell, you know I’m in,” Dean said, looking surprised at Sam’s change of heart.

“Me too. God only knows how much trouble you two would get into without me.” (Y/N) said.

Dean paced behind Sam as he gave the Collins a rundown of what they were hunting. (Y/N) leaned against a tree, flipping a knife between her fingers as she listened to Sam speak,  
“Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, ‘evil that devours.’” Same explained.

“They’re hundreds of years old.” Dean said, walking between the group, “Each was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.”

“How’s a man turn into one of those things?” Hailey asked

“Ever hear of the Donner party?” (Y/N) piped up, “Always the same story, during a harsh winter someone is starving without food or supplies or help. Become a cannibal to make it.”

“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.” Sam said

“You eat enough of it over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You’re always hungry.” Dean said

“So, if that’s true, how can Tommy still be alive?” Hailey asked. The hunters shared a look before Dean spoke,  
“You’re not gonna like it.”

“Tell me.”

“More than anything a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It’s how they became what they are. It will hibernate for a couple decades or so. When it’s awake, it keeps its victims alive, so it can eat whenever it wants.” (Y/N) explained as gently as she could as the Collins shared a look, “If your brother is alive, it’s keeping him somewhere that’s dark, hidden, and safe. We just gotta track it back there.”

“And then how do we stop it?” Hailey demanded

“Well, guns are useless. So are knives.” Dean said, walking around to behind the Collins and holding up his supplies, “We gotta torch the sucker.”

The group wove through the trees, looking around and listening. (Y/N) lingered in the middle, searching for the faintest traces of the wendigo or other humans. She felt the sickening pit, but it was so erratic that she couldn’t tell if it was from the trail of fresh claw marks everywhere or not. After a while, Sam called for (Y/N) and Dean, a little ways ahead of the party. The two jogged over, stopping behind Sam who’s gaze was trained on the upper tree branches.  
“What is it?” Dean asked before he and (Y/N) followed his gaze to the bloody claw markings all over the trees.  
“You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct…” Sam gave a breathy laugh, “...they were almost too easy to follow.”  
“I have sensed something for a while, I just couldn’t tell if it was residue or—” she was cut off as a growl exploded through the trees. Everyone went on high alert, their eyes darting around as something moved through the bushes. They all stood frozen. Watching. Listening. And then they heard the sound of something dripping. Hailey screamed and dove out of the way as a body crashed down from the trees. Sam went to help Hailey up and Dean and (Y/N) examined the body.  
“His neck’s broken,” Dean said after a moment, the growling still surrounding them. Sam hauled Hailey up as (Y/N) looked around, yanking Dean up as she began to usher the other away.  
“Run run run! Go, go, go, go, go!” she said, gently pushing them forward as they began to run through the trees. The sound of their feet hitting the ground mixed with snapping twigs. The stumbled through the trees as the fled. Ben tripped and Sam and (Y/N) hauled him back onto his feet, continuing to run.  
And then they heard Hailey’s scream from up ahead. Ben called out for his sister as (Y/N) stumbled, feeling the energies leave her field.  
“DEAN!” she screamed, sprinting ahead of the others and tripping to a stop when her eyes landed on a broken bottle. Sam and Ben arrived and Sam picked it up before looking around.  
“DEAN!” (Y/N) screamed again, knowing he couldn’t hear her. Knowing it was pointless. And yet she couldn’t help herself. Dean was gone.

The remaining three had begun their search again and (Y/N) felt the stakes more than ever. If something happened to Dean, she didn’t know what she’d do. He was her best friend.  
“If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asked as they searched.

“Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off.” Sam said when Ben slowed, crouching down to pick something up.  
“They went this way,” he said suddenly, spinning around. The hunters went over to join him, a small lightness lifting in (Y/N)’s chest. Ben held out what he had found and (Y/N) took it, giving a slight laugh when she realized it was the M&Ms.  
“Thank God I bought that moron those. It’s better than breadcrumbs,” she said before taking off down the trail, Ben and Sam close behind.  
They followed the trail and as they did (Y/N) felt the energy coming back. At first, she was worried it was coming after them again, but then she realized it was growing too slowly. And then she felt it, Dean’s energy. She scrambled forward and came out of the trees to see the entrance to an old mine. Relief and trepidation filled her chest as Sam and Ben came up behind her.  
Sam went in, (/N) letting Ben in after him before taking up the rear. The pungent aura of death filled the space, mingling with the wendigo’s nasty energy. But (Y/N) focused on Dean’s energy. How nice it was to know it was there, and how relief continued to wash over her the closer they got. Sam pushed Ben against the wall, extinguishing the flashlight as a growl sounded from somewhere in the cave. (Y/N) followed suit, freezing against the rock wall of the mine as she and the boy younger brothers waited.  
They watched as a lanky figure crossed their line of sight, Sam covering Ben’s mouth before the trio decided it was safe a quietly hurried deeper into the mines. After some more walking, they froze, hearing wood creak under their feet. And then the floor gave out.  
The three dropped, landing hard on the hard-packed dirt ground, (Y/N) feeling the aura of death even more strongly than before. She almost gagged as she pushed herself up and then she saw the skeletons and coughed, scrambling back. But there were more energies there too. Two other humans and...Dean. Someone coughed nearby and her attention snapped in that direction to see Dean and Hailey suspended from the ceiling. She raced over, Ben and Sam right behind her. Sam grabbed Dean’s coat and shook him, saying his name as Ben tried more gently to bring Hailey too. Dean grunted as he opened his eyes and (Y/N) stepped up.  
“You okay?”

“Ugh, yeah,” Dean said. (Y/N) sighed and pulled out her knife. Failing to reach Dean’s bounds before handing it off to Sam. Sam cut him down and (Y/N) caught him, guiding him so he cut sit up against the wall. He groaned as she did so and she crouched down in front of him, gently cupping his face in her hands.  
“You’re sure you’re all right?” she asked, carefully cleaning off his face.

“Yeah, yeah.” he said through a grimace, “Where is it?”

“Gone for now,” she said as Hailey gasped and got up, Ben helping her over. Sam followed as they found Tommy, (Y/N) staying with Dean, holding his hand.  
“Didn’t think you’d be so worried Davey.”

“Of course I was worried Winchester.” she laughed quietly, “You have the keys.”

“Haha. Funny Davey, now pass me that bag.” Dean said, pointing to a pack a little ways away. (Y/N) pulled it over for him and he began digging through it. (Y/N) let her hand drop to Dean’s knee as he searched and he gave her a glance before pulling out a few flare guns. He got up and (Y/N) stood with him, making sure he was steady.  
“Hey, check it out,” Dean said holding up his prize, drawing the other’s attention.

“Flare guns.” Sam said with a chuckle, “Those will work.”

The group began their escape with Dean, Sam, and (Y/N) in the front while Ben and Hailey helped a limping Tom. A growl filled the mines and Sam took aim as they looked around.  
“Looks like someone’s home for supper,” Dean said

“We’ll never outrun it,” Hailey said quickly and Dean looked back, thinking. He looked over at the other two hunters.  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked.  
“I think.” (Y/N) said and Sam nodded. Dean stepped forward, looking around before turning back to the group as another growl filled the mines.  
“All right, listen to me.” Dean said, “Stay with Sam and (Y/N) they’ll get you out of here.”

“Hell no, I’m coming with you, Winchester.”

“(Y/N), we don’t have time to argue about this.”  
“Exactly, which is why I’m coming with.” (Y/N) said and Dean frowned before taking a breath and running down the corridor, (Y/N) right beside him.  
“It’s chow time you freakin’ bastard!” he yelled, “Yeah that’s right, bring it on baby! We taste good!”  
The two made their way through the maze of craggy corridors as the growling followed them, yelling at the monster. The growling followed and the two continued to run and shout, taking random turns. They slowed under an opening in the ceiling, looking down the tunnels.  
“Hey, you want some white meat, bitch? I’m right here!” Dean yelled before the two took off again. They wove through the tunnels, trying to figure out where the growling was going as it got farther away. They stopped as they saw it standing before Sam and the Collins. The wendigo let out a roar as the two hunters took aim.  
“Hey, you son of a bitch!” (Y/N) yelled and the wendigo turned around as the two hunters fired. The flares struck the wendigo dead in the stomach and it reeled back as its body was quickly engulfed and consumed by flame. They watched in silence as it dropped to the floor before relaxing. Dean smiled a bit, “Not too bad, huh?”

Back at the ranger station Tommy was loaded into an ambulance as Ben gave his statement to the police, Sam listening to make sure he didn’t slip up. Dean was walking with Hailey and talking. Meanwhile (Y/N) watched it from where she stood by the Impala. She felt something twist and burn in her gut as Hailey gave Dean a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the ambulance with Ben. The boys walked over and joined her, watching as they paramedics shut the ambulance.  
“Man, I hate camping,” Dean said

“Me too.” Sam agreed and (Y/N) leaned back slipping her hand into Dean’s pocket and snagging the keys.

“Let’s never do it again,” she sighed as the ambulance turned on is and pulled away. There was a brief moment of quiet before Dean spoke,  
“Sam, you know we’re gonna find Dad, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam sighed, “But in the meantime...I’m driving.”  
(Y/N) smiled and held up the keys, making Dean jump up and pat his pockets. Sam and (Y/N) laughed and Sam made his way to the driver’s side as Dean gave a weak glare, but a mischievous smile to his old friend.  
“You’re gonna regret that Davey.”

“Oh am I?” she giggled backing towards the backseat and opening the door before Dean ran at her. She dodged and tried to escape only to have Dean wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into the backseat with him as they laughed. Sam started up the car and the two got off of each other, still laughing as Sam drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been four days but y'all probably need something to read and it's 1 a.m. so it's going up.


End file.
